It all started with a planet called Angelica
by Samantha1105
Summary: Samantha doesnt know it yet but she has more family then she can even remember!Find out what happens when Robin, her long lost cousin comes to visit. And will sparks fly when Chris starts to enjoy Robin's company more than he thought he would? Please Read
1. In the Begining Chapter 1

It all started on a planet called Angelica. It was almost 8 years ago.

"Girls," said the head chef of the planet," It's time to get serious!"

"Yes sir! ", the angels answered. Each girl stood in their place in line and began to focus. Robin was only 5 years old and she was the best in her group. The ages were from 5-20 and she top ranked all of the other angels on her planet. The chef was the most excited to watch her perform. But before Robin began, she gave her cousin a thumbs up and a wink.

"Begin," announced the chef. As Robin started, her eyes began change colors. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Grey. A big golden glow formed around her and she began to float. Finally to finish the performance, she spun beams of different colors towards the ground below her. The angels cheered.

"VERY GOOD!," the chef clapped. Then everyone stopped. Robin didn't notice that everyone was shouting and screaming in fear.

"Robin!," her cousin shouted, "Run!"

"But Samantha!," Robin called, "I'm not done with my performance!" Suddenly, a huge boulder landed on top of the angel. She fell to the ground.

"HELP!!!", Robin shouted. Samantha ran to help her but was quickly dragged away by her parents.

"I'm sorry!", Samantha shouted. Robin watched as her cousin was dragged away. Since she wasent very good at being an angel, her and her parents had to flee on foot. Robin closed her eyes and channeled her energy to create a force field around her. She rested her head on the ground and listened to the vibrations of the boulders that fell from the sky. She was too young to know that her planet was under attack. Soon, she fell asleep.

-9 years later-

"I haven't seen my dear cousin since," Robin said to her friends. "But I will, soon."

"How?", one of the angels asked.

"I've been watching her from here, " Robin replied. "I'm gonna go to Earth and see her. She'll remember me. We were best friends!"

"Are you sure?" another angel asked.

"Of course I am," Robin replied, "Samantha and I are cousins, she'll be soo happy to see me!"

"But it was soo long ago," said Mistic, Robin's best friend."Do you really think that Samantha will remember ever being an angel?" Robin turned to Mistic in anger but slowly let it drain away.

"I can only hope," Robin replied. She turned around to face the mirror that hung on her wall. She watched Samantha walk to school with her friends.

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!!!", Robin shouted. Her eyes turned light green.

"What it is?", Mistic asked.

"I should visit Earth!", Robin replied. "Samantha would be soo happy to see me!"

"Thats a great idea!", Mistic said. Both gave eachother a huge hug. Robin spun around in the air and faced the mirror again.

"I'm coming Samantha!", she smiled.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Single Town Middle School

"Did you the rest of Mr. Fusser's homework last night?", Danny asked Chris.

"Of course, science is soo inneresting!," Chris replied.

"Not when you have a totally** _NOOTSIE_** teacher!," Cathy added.

"Come on guys," said Sam, "Lets go before we're late for class." The kids ran towards the school building. When they got into the school building, they quickly sat in their seats. Mr. Fusser walked into the classroom just as the class bell rang.

"Okay class," Mr. Fusser announced, "Today we're going to talk about whats really out there in space."

"Oh great," Cathy whispered to Sam, "I can't wait to hear this one."

"Don't worry Cathy," Sam replied, "We both know whats really out there." Sam looked at Chris who was rapidly taking notes. Then she looked at Danny who was staring at Wendy, his crush. Samantha rolled her eyes and continued listening to the lesson.


	2. Watching Closely Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and Sam had just got up from her bed when she got a call from her v-com.

"Hey Sam!," Cathy called.

"Hey Cath," Sam replied,"Whats up?"

"Come to the clubhouse, we have some cleaning to do!" Both girls shut off their v-coms.  
Sam hated this time of year. The team had to start sending all the old aliens that they had caught and send them to the galactic commander. Sounds easy, but it isnt when you have caught more than 600 aliens that are considered old to the commander.

Sam made her way into the clubhouse and saw Danny sitting down while Chris and Cathy did all the work.

"Finally," Chris said to Sam, "You got here, now we have a little extra help!" Sam smiled.  
Secretly, she had a crush on Chris but she decided to keep it personal and stayed professional on the job.

"What about Danny?", Sam asked. Chris shrugged his shoulders. Sam looked back at Danny and saw that he was listening to music.

Cathy walked over to Danny.

"GET UP!!", she shouted.

"Huh?," Danny replied, "I can't hear you, I have on headphones!"

"WHAT ARE HEADPHONES!!", Cathy asked. Chris laughed. Sam walked over to Cathy and turned her away from Danny before it turned into a scream-off.

"Let's just finish this Cath," Sam said.

"Fine," Cathy replied with her arms crossed.

*  
~Angel Academy~

Robin was busy all day writing a list of reasons to the chef on why she should be granted permisson to visit Sam on Earth.

"How does this sound Mistic?", Robin asked. "Reason number one, Samantha used to attened our 'Becoming Angels' classes. Reason two, I'm a pretty good angel myself!"

Robinm went on with the list until she heard a lound beeping. She turned to her mirror and saw that inside the clubhouse, a red light was flashing on and off. She knew what that meant.

"Mistic!", she called, "Come and see how my cousin busts evil villans!" Mistic flew over to the dresser that the crystal mirror hung over.

"LET'S BUST 'EM!", Sam ordered inside the clubhouse. Robin's eyes lit up in amazment.

"I can't wait to join their club when I get to Earth!", Robin said to Mistic.

"Are you sure their gonna let you?", Mistic asked, "They all look like pretty good friends and stuff."

"Of course!", Robin replied, "Samantha will slide me in like I was always their friend." Mistic gave Robin a worried look and turned back to the mirror to watch the team at work. Robin's eyes rapidly changed colors. They did that when her mood changed. She was excited, happy, and scared all at the same time.

*  
-Town Square, Single Town-

"Good work team!," Sam said to her friends.

"Not good," Danny replied, "Now we have more work to do back at the clubhouse!"

"WHAT!", Chris shouted, "You don't do anything anyways!"

"Yeah I do," Danny said, "I keep the team focused!" The team gave Danny a tough stare.  
"Okay, okay," Danny said, "I'll help when we get back."

The team changed out of their gear and started back to the clubhouse. 


	3. Good News! Chapter 3

~Angel Academy~

Robin was flying over to the chef's castle and thought about what she was going to tell them. She was soo distracted that she bumped into the Chef himself!

"Oh, I'm soo sorry," she apologized.

"Not a problem," the Chef responded."Something seems to be on your mind, what it it?"

"Oh, um," Robin stared. Her eyes turned navy blue. "Do you remeber Samantha, my cousin?" She asked.

"Of course I do," the Chef responded.

"Well, I've been watching her on my future scope and......I..um"

"Sure you may," he replied.

"Huh," Robin asked, " But I didn't-"

"I have read your mind and I grant you permission to go and visit Samantha."  
Robin's eyes turned bright green.

"Thank You soo much," Robin said flying away, "And don't worry, I know all my morphing skills, I've practiced!"  
The Chef smiled.

"What are we going to do with that angel?", he asked himself laughing.

Robin flew as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to tell Mistic that the Chef was letting her visit Samantha at long last!

*  
-Single Town Middle School-

"Ha Ha!", Mark called from down the hall, "Danny-Wanny just got beat again by yours truly!"

"Humph," Danny sighed dragging himself to his locker.

"You've really got to stop humiliating yourself like that Danny, its no go for your self asteem," Chris said taking his science book out of his locker.

"But, you don't understand," Danny replied, "Someone has got to teach him a serious lesson."

"Does it have to be you?", Sam asked giggling. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you in science," Danny sighed walking away.

Sam looked at Chris who was too busy getting his supplies together to notice her. She smiled as she watched him struggle with five books in one hand and a calculator, three pencils, and two notebooks in the other.

"Let me help you," Sam smiled.

"Oh thanks," Chris replied giving Sama quick smile. He handed Sam the text books and was easily able to close his locker.

"No problem," Sam said. She blushed. Chris didn't notice. He simply took his textbooks back from Sam and walked to class.  
Samantha was a little dissapointed but trailed behind Chris to Mr. Fusser's class.

*  
~Angel Academy~

Robin quickly finished packing her clothes into her cases and headed to the flight deck.

"When will I see you again?", Mistic asked.

"Very soon," Robin replied, "But for now, I have a mission to accomplish."

Robin gave Mistic a hug and leaped off the deck. She flew with other angels that were visiting their loved ones on other parts of Earth.  
Each angel quickly morphed into a simple bird. Robin morphed into her favorite, a Robin just like her.

"Where is SingleTown?", she tweeted to another bird. The angel gave Robin an anwser and away she went. 


	4. Welcome Back? Chapter 4

-Single Town, The Clubhouse-

"Hump", Danny slumped on the couch, "I hate school and I hate MARK!"

"You don't have to hate anything if you just ignore Mark," Sam replied.

"Yeah, that Snernazzle!", Cathy added,"He's a loser!"

"Yeah, whatever," Danny said turning his head away from the rest of the group.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the clubhouse door.

"Who could that be?", Sam asked.

"Mabe Jeremey!," Cathy shreaked. She quickly hid under the table.

"I'll get it," Chris said walking to the door. But it wasent Jeremey. It was a glowing dark skinned girl with long, wavy jet black hair that reached the end of her back and bright, glowing green eyes.

"Hi, is someone named Samantha here?", she asked. Chris stood still and a smile slowly spead across his face.

"Uh, huh," he replied.

"Can I please see her", the girl bounced.

"Uh, huh," Chris replied moving away from the door to let her in. The girl slowly walked through the door and looked around.

"Who is this Chris?", Sam asked.

"She came here for you," he replied.

The girl faced her attention to Sam.

"Samantha?", she said, "It's me, Robin!"

"What?", Sam asked, " I don't know anybody named Robin."

"But.....we're cousins," Robin replied, "We're both angels."

"WHAT!?!", Sam said, "I'm obiviously still living!"

"Not that kind of angel," Robin replied, "Don't you remember the classes we used to take, or the war?"

"No," Sam said," I don't think I know any angels either."

Robin looked around the room and came up with an idea.

"I'll prove to you that I'm an angel!", she said. Robin closed her eyes and focused her energy. A huge glow of golden light appeared around her and in a flash, huge wings appeared on Robin's back. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"I know where your from!", Cathy said to Robin, "Your from the planet Angelica."

"That is correct," Robin said smiling. Cathy ran out of the clubhouse and called her grandfather inside to see.

"WOW!", said as her entered the room," I haven't see your kind in centuries!"

"Thats because the chef wanted to keep out planet secret after the raid we had 9 years ago. The time when Samantha left the planet and traveled back to Earth."

"Huh?", Sam said. Everyone looked at Sam. 


	5. New Member! Chapter 5

-The Clubhouse-

"There must be some kind of mistake, I don't remember any war," Sam said.

"Samantha, why don't I just scan you and check to see if your an Angelican," Mr. Smith suggested.

"Okay," Sam replied. She entered a special chamber that allowed any large object, including a human, to be scanned. Chris sat by the main computer.

"So...," Robin asked Chris, "Is she an angel?" Chris stared at Robin.

"CHRISTOPHER!," Mr. Smith shouted.

"OH!," Chris said, "Sorry, the results wont show up until a three day period."

"So Robin will just have to stay with us until then," Cathy said. Robin smiled at everyone.

"I've heard about the MBC," she said,"But I never thought I would meet them."

"Welcome then, I'm Chris," Chris said holding out his hand. Robin shook it.

"Hey! I'm Danny," he waved from the corner of the room.

"And I'm Cathy!," Cathy smiled.

"And of course I already know you Samantha," Robin said as Sam came out of the chamber.

"Please, just call me Sam," she said.

"Sam? Well, okay," Robin replied. Mr. Smith walked over to Robin and handed her a v-com.

"I talked to the commander and he has welcomed you into the club with open arms, or wings," he joked.

"REALLY!," Robin floated in the air and spun around hugging Chris. "Thank You, Thank You,  
Thank You!"

She returned to the ground and set Chris down. Chris smiled with his face flushed red. Robin morphed back into her human form. She wore a mini plaid skirt with a gold belt that drapped chains over her waist, a plain white blouse with a pink sweater, vest over it and knee high socks with gold flat shoes. She wore a glowing, gold braclet and a gold headband to match.

"This is the best day of my life," she said.

"Mine too," Chris replied quickly covering his mouth. Sam was shocked and stared at Robin with angery eyes. Danny bumped him with his elbow.

"We need to have a man to man talk," Danny whispered to Chris. Chris sighed.

"I can't wait to show you all that I've learned here in Single Town!," Cathy said to Robin.

"Will you show me too cousin?," Robin asked Sam. But before Sam could answer, Chris innerupted.

"We all will," he smiled. Robin smiled back. Her eyes turned pink, the same color as Chris' face. 


	6. The Full Tour Chapter 6

-Town Square, SingleTown-

"Welcome to Earth!," Cathy said.

"This is soo beautiful!," Robin said, "I don't remember it very looking like this?"

"You were here before?," Chris asked.

"Of course! All angels are Earthlings," Robin replied.

"So your not an alien!?," Danny asked.

"Goodness, no," Robin replied."I'm 100% Earth-a-zoid!" Chris smiled a huge, bright smile towards Robin. Sam gave Robin a bad look. Cathy noticed.

"Why don't we head to the park?," Cathy suggested.

"Sounds fun," Sam said dragging Robin away from the rest of the crew. The others followed behind. Chris sped up to Robin and walked beside her.

"What's.....uh... planet Angelica like?," he asked with his face pink. Sam payed close attention to the two.

"Well, its covered in clouds and it glows all over," Robin replied with crazy hand jestures.

"Sounds pretty....nice," Chris smiled. Robin's eyes turned from bright green to fushia pink.  
Danny smiled and pulled Chris away from Robin.

"What are you doing?," Chris whispered to Danny.

"I should be asking you that same question," Danny replied with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean," Chris asked," I'm simply making sure that Robin isn't an intergalactic space creature."

"Yea, right Chris," Danny laughed. He quickly ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

"I hope he keeps that big mouth of his shut!," Chris said to himself. He ran to catch up with everyone else.

*  
-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

Everyone walked home and Robin was allowed to stay with Cathy.

"Your gonna love my house!," Cathy said, "You should meet Cassinova, my grandfather's plant!"

"I can't wait!," Robin replied.

When the girls arrived at the house, Mr. Smith was watering his plants and feeding Cassinova.

"Here you go my little baby," Mr. Smith said as he gave Cassinova a Rhapsodian plant food seed.

"Hi grandpa!," Cathy called,"We're back!" Robin walked around the garden. Her eyes turned yellow.

"What kind of plants are these?," she asked.

"All kinds!," Cathy called. Suddenly, Robin heard a soft beeping. She looked at her wrist and saw a green light flashing through her white sleeve. Quickly, she answered her v-com.

"Hello?," Robin said into the v-com. Chris' face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Robin!," Chris said smiling,"I wanted to give you your first v-com call."

"Oh, thank you!", Robin smiled. Chris looked down, then looked up with bright eyes.

"Have you ever been to Earth school?," Chris asked.

"No," Robin asked.

"Wanna go?," Chris asked. Robin smiled a big wide smile. Her eyes turned bright green. 


	7. Sam's Rage! Chapter 7

-SingleTown-

"Morning guys," Sam said to her friends. She was happy to see that Robin wasen't there.

"Hey Sam!," Cathy said.

"Ready for school?," Danny asked.

"But where is Chris?," Sam asked. She had a feeling where he was.

"HEY GUYS!," Chris called. Everyone looked up and saw Chris and Robin flying towards them. Sam gasped.

"What are you guys doing?!," Sam squealed.

"Flying to school," Robin said."Everyone does that on my planet."

"NEWS FLASH!," Sam shouted,"THIS IS NOT YOUR PLANET!" Robin's eyes turned light blue and tears formed in her eyes.

"I....I'm sorry," she cried. Chris gave Sam a bad look and walked to school with Robin.

"Gosh, whats his deal?," Danny said. Sam had had it now! She wasen't gonna let some "Angel" swoop in and take one of her friends. This meant war!

*  
-SingleTown Middle School-

"Here it is," Chris said to Robin,"This is our school." Robin's eyes turned bright green. She made a 360 degree turn.

"Wow," she said."This is beautiful."

"I guess," he replied. Suddenly, Mark walked over to Chris.

"Who's your little girlfriend?," Mark asked. Chris stood still and his faced slowly turned red.

"I'm Robin," she aswered. Robin's skin suddenly glowed. She was excited to meet other Earthlings. Mark's mouth dropped.

"What's wrong with you?!?," he shouted.

"Huh?," Robin asked. Her eyes turned yellow."What do you mean?" Mark ran away screaming.

"What happened?," Robin asked Chris. Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me show you more of the school," Chris said. They walked down the hall together. Chris stared at Robin's hand. He reach out to grab it but someone grabbed his hand first. Chris quickly turned around. It was Sam.

"Uh.....hi Sam," Chris said with a worried look on his face. Robin turned around.  
"He was giving me a tour," Robin said.

"Having fun?," she asked.  
"Yeah, Chris is really nice," Robin replied. Chris smiled but Sam pinched his arm.

"Hey!," Chris quealed. Sam gave him a dirty look. Chris stayed quiet. Suddenly, their v-coms went off. Danny and Cathy caught up with Sam and Chris.

"Readt team?," Sam asked. The teammates gave eachother a nod.

"What's going on?," Robin asked.  
"Just follow me," Cathy replied. The kids looked up and down the hallway to make sure nobody was there. Then, they walked into the lockers that lead to a portal with vehicals.

"Hop in!," Cathy said. But Robin had a better idea. She would fly to the site were the alien was. Cathy smiled.  
"Great idea!," she smiled. And way they went.

*  
-The Forest, SingleTown-

"Okay team!," Sam barked,"LET'S BUST 'EM!" Robin's eyes lit up when she heard Sam's catch phrase. Then, the team members all transformed into their battle gear.

"You have your own suite too!," Danny said to Robin. Robin smiled. She didn't know how to activate the outfit so she used her mind. A huge beam of light fell from the sky and surrounded Robin. She changed into battle gear that had a dress, type look to it. It was light green.

"LET'S BUST 'EM!," Robin shouted. Sam gave Robin a bad look but Robin was too excited to notice. 


	8. Bust 'Em! Chapter 8

"Eww!," Cathy said,"It's another one of those Sticky aliens!"

"A Sticky?," Robin asked.

"Stay way from their goo!," Danny shouted to Robin. Robin kept her guard up.

"What?," the Sticky said towards Robin,"A new member? I should go for the newbie first!" Robin smiled. She had been waiting to fight aliens like this with her cousin for 9 years.

"Not on my watch!," she replied. The others started blasting the alien. Robin looked at what the others were doing and channeled her energy to her hands so she was able to blast too. Sam smiled at her.

"Cool, trick Robbie!," Sam called. Robin smiled proudly. Suddenly, the alien spit goo towards Robin.

"WATCH OUT!," Chris shouted to Robin. Robin gasped. She created a force field that appeared infront of her.  
Her eyes turned grey.

"That was soo scary," she said to herself. Now, she was angry. Her eyes turned red.  
"AHHHHHHH!," she screamed. A huge wave of solar energy blasted from the scream. The Sticky flew and hit its back on a tree. Quickly, Sam turned her blaster into a vacuvator and caught the alien.

"That was GREAT!," Danny said to Robin. Robin's eyes turned bight green.

"Really?," Robin asked.

"That was the best busting EVER!," Cathy added. Chris smlied and walked over to Robin.

"Welcome to the Monster Buster Club, Robin," he said. The team crowded around Robin. Everyone except for Sam. Now,  
Sam was angry. She was usually the one who gets the aliens running and crying. Sam pointed her blaster at Robin and fired a shot. But Robin's sences were too strong. She quickly grabbed the laser and crushed it.

"What was that for?," Robin asked. The team was shocked. Sam looked at everyone's faces, Tears formed in her eyes and she stormed off.

*  
-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

"Sorry about Sam," Cathy said to Robin as they got ready for bed."

"It's okay," Robin said brushing her hair,"She has a good heart." There was a sudden knock on the door.  
"I'll get it," Robin said as she floated over to the door. But when she opened it, it wasen't anybody she knew. It was another Sticky.

Before she was able to scream, the Sticky spat goo over her mouth and dropped a note. Then, she carried Robin away.

"Who's at the door?," Cathy asked. Nobody answered. Cathy walked over to the door and saw the note.

Dear Monster Busters,  
If you ever want to see your dear friend again, you will do what I say. HAND OVER MY HUSBAND!  
IF THIS ISN'T FOLLOWED, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THIS ANGEL AGAIN! That's final!

Cathy didn't know what to think of the letter. She wasen't very good at reading English. She called the team to the clubhouse and waited to see what it meant.

*  
-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"WHAT!," they all shouted, including Sam. Just then, the main computer beeped.

"The results are in," Chris said,"Your gonna find out if you two are really cousins." Sam turned her attention to the computer.

"It says that you have been traced to being on the planet Angelica EXACTLY 9 years ago.," Chris said.

"That's exactly what Robin said," Sam whispered. Her mouth dropped.

"You guys are cousins," Chris confirmed. Sam was shocked.

"Look at this letter," Cathy said,"There is something sticky on it." Chris looked at the blue goo.

"This is the same sample I took from that other alien we busted today."

"So the kidnapper is a Sticky alien?," Danny asked. Everyone looked at eachother.

"LET'S BUST 'EM!!," Sam shouted. And the team ran to the portals. 


	9. Saving Robin Chapter 9

-Sticky's Lab, Unkown Location-

Robin woke up from fainting and looked around. She was inside a clear, glass chamber with her arms and legs pinned up.

"Wha-," she said. She tried keeping quiet but it was too late. The Sticky turned around.

"Oh," she said,"My dinner plate is awake." Robin's eyes turned grey.

"Dinner plate?," she whispered. Robin tried to focus her energy to break the metal bars that were around her wrists. Then she noticed,  
her v-com wasen't on her wrist anymore. Suddenly, someone busted the door open.

"LET HER GO!," Sam shouted. Robin's eyes lit up. She couldn't belive what she was seeing. Sam was coming to save her? They began firing shots at the alien. Chris snuck away from the scene and walked over to where Robin was trapped.

"I'm gonna get you out," he whispered. Robin smiled.

"Thank You," she mouthed. The glass was too thick for him to hear her. But just as Chris was about to prey the chamber open, the Sticky ailen grabbed Chris and threw him across the room like a rag-doll. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. Robin started to scream. The glass from the chamber became foggy and and it suddenly chattered into a million pieces. The solar energy from her scream knocked the alien to the ground.

"CHRIS!," she shouted running over to him. He didn't answer.

"Aww,man Chris," Danny said. Cathy gasped. Sam continued to blast the alien.

Robin stared at Chris. Her eyes turned light blue. She began to glow a huge white, gental glow.

"Sam," Robin said."It's either be or Chris."

"What," Sam said. Danny vacuvated the alien. They all walked over to Robin.

"Your all such good friends," she said,"It's my fault all this happened. I have to give my.....my."

"Your what?," Cathy asked.

"My spirit, I have to go back to Angelica. I can't stay." Tears formed in her eyes. She placed her hand over Chris' heart.  
"Goodbye Monster Buster Club," she said.

"NOOOO!," Sam shouted. The white glow grew larger. Robin's apperence turned into an angel with huge white wings and a golden halo. Her hair reached passed her feet. She wore a long, white dress that drapped passed her feet. Her eyes changed to gold.  
Chris slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked to see a glowing, beautiful face infront of him.

"I'm sorry," he voice echoed."Goodbye Chris." With a flash of light, Robin was gone. 


	10. When will she Return? Chapter 10

"Wha-," Chris said looking around."What just happened?" Everyone stood with their heads low. Danny heard a beeping sound.  
He saw a metal desk with Robin's v-com on it.

"Aww man," Danny said,"This stinks."

"What stinks?," Chris asked."And where is Robin?" Cathy gave Chris a sad look. Chris looked at Sam with confused eyes.  
"What's going on?"

"Robin is gone," Cathy replied.

"What do you mean," Chris asked picking himself up off the ground. Sam started to sob.

"I was such a bad cousin to her," she said,"She was right the whole time and look what I did to her. I shot at her with my blaster and totally treated her like she was and enemy!"

"I don't get it," Chris said."Let's go to the clubhouse so I can check my cameras." The team slowly walked to the clubhouse not saying one word on the way.

*  
-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

Chris sat at the main computer.

"Checking the computer files now," he announced. He typed rapidly and then slowly stopped. Sam watched his reaction.  
"Wha-,What is this?," he whispered to himself. Danny walked up to the computer.

"I'm sorry dude," he said placing his hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris pushed Danny's hand away.

"You guys didn't try to stop her?!?," Chris yelled.

"We did try," Cathy said,"But she didn't want to listen. She wanted to help you." Chris looked at Cathy with angry eyes.

"NONSCENCE!!," Chris screamed."YOU DIDN'T TRY AT ALL!"

"Chris," Sam said,"She isn't dead or anything, she's an angel." Just then, Mr. Smith walked into the clubhouse.

"Hey kids," he greeted,"Where is Robin?" Nobody answered. Mr. Smith looked up at the computer screen and watch as Robin trasformed into her angel form. His mouth dropped.

"SHE CAN'T DO THAT?!?," Mr. Smith shouted.

"Why not grandpa?," Cathy asked.

"She will never be able to visit Earth again!," he replied. Everyone gasped. Chris stormed out of the clubhouse. Sam raced after him.

"Where are you going?," Sam asked.

"Home, to get some sleep and act like this NEVER happened!," he shouted. Sam became angry.

"DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET SOME ALIEN STOP ME FROM GETTING MY COUSIN BACK!?!," she shouted. Chris stopped walking.

"No," he whispered.

"SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO FEELS BAD ABOUT THIS!," Sam said with tears forming in her eyes.  
Chris hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered,"I really am."

*  
~Angel Academy, Planet Angelica~

"I saw EVERYTHING!," Mistic said as Robin walked back into her dorm room. Robin set her cases down on her Cloud 9 bed and slumped on the floor.

"I didn't want to but I had to do it," Robin said. Her eyes turned light blue.

"Why?," Mistic asked. Robin hesitated.

"For.....for Christopher," she whispered. Mistic sat on the floor beside Robin.

"I think you did the right thing," Misitc said."Talk to the chef, I'm sure he would let you go back to Earth."

"Who wants me there anyways?," Robin asked. Mistic floated over to the crystal mirror. She watched as the team members all sat at their lunch table and said nothing.

"They all do," Mistic replied.  
"Huh?," Robin said flying over to the mirror. She saw Chris writing something on a piece of paper. She looked closer and saw that the paper said 'Chris loves Robin Forever' inside a broken heart. Robin gasped.

"I have to find a way to get back!," Robin said. She flew out of her dorm."I'LL BE BACK SOON!," she called back to Mistic. But Misitc had the power to see the future and she knew that Robin wouldn't be back for a long time.

*  
-SingleTown-

"Dude, what did you write on the paper you've been holding all day?," Danny asked. Chris firmly gripped the paper.

"It's...uh...nothing, just some homework," he replied. But Danny wasn't having that! He quickly snatched the paper away from Chris and unfolded it.

"Wow, you really liked Robin," Danny said. Chris frowned.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter, hence the BROKEN heart," Chris replied looking down. He grabbed the picture back from Danny and threw it in the street. 


	11. The Great Escape Final Chapter

~Angel Academy, Planet Angelica~

"I won't allow it!," the chef shouted.

"Please," Robin begged."I have to go-"

"SILENCE!," the chef ordered."I don't want to hear anymore."

"Please, just let me-"

"GUARDS!," the chef shouted. Robin, with her cases and all, made a run for it and flew to the travel docks.

"HEY," the gaurds shouted,"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Robin didn't even look back.

*  
-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"I hate this!," Danny said,"Everybody is sitting around all mopey."

"You were all depressed the other day with the Mark situation," Chris replied.

"That's different though, I was trying to teach him a valuable lesson," Danny smirked.

Everyone groaned. Suddenly, there was a rapid knock om the clubhouse door. Sam dragged herself to it and opened it without asking who was there. She looked up and saw two brightly glowing green eyes. She noticed them right away.

"ROBIN!!," Sam shouted hugging her cousin. Everyone gasped. The group all ran to the door.

"ZINGA!," Cathy shouted, "Your back!" Chris' face turned red. He walked over to Robin.

"I....uh...missed you..alot," he choked. Robin smiled and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek. Sam didn't really care very much anymore. Even though she still liked Chris, her cousin had never been in any contact with Earth boys.

"Welcome back Robin," Danny said aggressively shaking her hand.

"Thank you guys," Robin said. Her eyes suddenly turned navy blue."But I'm nervous."

"Why?," Sam asked. Robin pushed everyone into the clubhouse.

"I ran away from the Angel Academy," Robin whispered."The galactis athorities are going to be looking for me."

"They won't find you here," Danny said.

"Yeah," Sam added,"The Commander would never think to look here." Robin's eyes slowly turned an emerald shade of green.

"Trust us," Chris said. Robin's eyes rapidly turned fushia pink. Chris' face turned pink too.

"I do trust you," Robin smiled. They stared at eachother for a while.

"OKEY-DOKEY!," Danny said pushing Sam and Cathy out of the clubhouse.  
"Time for us to go," he whispered to the girls. He gave Chris a thumbs up at the doorway before her left. Sam pulled him out and let the door close.

"So...,"Robin pondered. Chris scratched the back of his head, He wondered in thoughts.

"Well...uh..Robin," he started,"When you were gone, I didn't exactly know what happened. But then I watch this video." Chris turned to the main computer and showed the video to Robin. Robin's eyes turned light blue.

"I...I didn't know what to do," Robin sobbed. Chris held her in his arms.

"It's okay, your here now, right?," Chris asked. Robin nodded her head.

"But I-," Robin was cut off by something that shocked her. Chris unexpectidly kissed her. Robin didn't know what was going on at first but then she remembered and Earth movie her a Misitc watched long ago. Her eyes rapidly changed colors. She kissed him back. Chris pulled away.

"I...uh..have something for you," Chris said walking over to a metal desk. He came over to Robin and place her v-com around her wrist.

"Thank you," Robin smiled. Just then, Danny, Sam and Cathy walked into the clubhouse.

"Robin," Sam said walking over to Robin,"I just wanted to apologize to you. I didn't know what to think."

"It's okay," Robin replied,"We're cousins and thats all that matters." Robin gave her cousin a hug. Sam felt like she had really made Robin feel welcomed now.  
She had to embrace the fact that she used to be an angel, not push it away. Suddenly, Mr. Smith bursted into the clubhouse.

"ROBIN!," he shouted,"The chef of your planet is very angry with you." Robin's eyes turned grey. She was afraid of what the Chef was going to think.  
"I talked to the Commander-"

"I'M SORRY," Robin cried,"I didn't-"

"And he said you can stay with Cathy and me." Robin's eyes lit up.

"Really?," she asked. Cathy was super excited.

"THIS IS GREAT!," Cathy shouted. She gave Robin a squeeze. The rest of the team joined in.

"I can't wait to start living the life of a normal teenage Earth-a-Zoid!," Robin smiled.

"I can't wait to help you," Sam replied.

"We all will," Danny replied.

"Thank you all," Robin said."When do we start?"

-THE END- 


	12. Thankz From Samantha1105!

THANK YOU FROM SAMANTHA1105!!!!!

I've been on FanFiction for 3 months now and I couldn't be happier with all the great feedback I get from soo many great authors like you! I wanted to say thankz again on my part. Not to many people know how great it is to get such great reviews on stories. All you great authors who have read my stories on FanFiction have been helping me since day 1 and I REALLY and TRULY am thankful for ALL the great tips and reivews. If your reading this, I'd like you to go on my profile page and vote. The question is,"Should I Keep Robin in my stories?" Anyways, thanks again and happy voting!!!

-Samantha1105 


End file.
